Mobile phones such as smartphones currently commercially available are generally configured to, when power thereof is turned on, display a lock screen for disabling any operation other than a predetermined operation in a display composed of a touch screen (e.g., PLT 1). Such a lock screen generally allows display of notification (Notification) of various information such as, for example, a missed call and reception of e-mail.